This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to compare health and economic outcomes between patients with coronary heart disease [CHD] who receive routine care with those patients who have care provided by a Cardiovascular Risk Reduction Clinic [CRRC] plus routine care. The primary outcome measurement being looked at is the amount of change in low-density lipids [LDL] between the two groups. Other outcomes being measured and compared include a variety of clinical, humanistic, and economic variables.